reddeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
John Marston
'John Marston 'é um personagem central e o protagonista de Red Dead Redemption e Undead Nightmare. Ele também é um personagem importante em Red Dead Redemption 2, uma prequela que se passa 1899, e atua como um dos membros da Gangue Van der Linde . Com a adição do pacote de DLC Liars and Cheats, John Marston também é um personagem que pode ser selecionado na seção "Redemption" do Outfitter. Com a adição do pacote de DLC Undead Nightmare, uma versão zumbi dele, conhecida como Marston Zumbi, é um personagem que pode ser selecionado na seção "Zombies" do Outfitter. Biografia John Marston nasceu em 1873. Seu pai era um imigrante escocês analfabeto que nasceu em um barco numa viagem para Nova York, enquanto que sua mãe era uma prostituta que faleceu durante o nascimento de John. O pai de John ficou cego de ambos os olhos durante uma briga de bar no sul de Chicago. Seu pai adorava conversar sobre a Escócia e odiava os ingleses pelo que eles fizeram aos seus bisavós, que ele nunca conheceu. Em 1881, o pai de John supostamente morreu em uma briga de bar; John tinha apenas oito anos na época e foi enviado para um orfanato, onde ele passou sua adolescência. Embora as circunstâncias não sejam claras, conseguiu escapar do orfanato e conheceu Dutch van der Linde e sua gangue; é aqui que John conheceu sua futura esposa, Abigail. Dutch tornou-se uma figura paterna para John, ensinando-o a atirar, caçar, coletar, ler e como sobreviver no mundo. Em 1911, John tem entre 37 e 38 anos e mede 1,78 metro. Ínicio de carreira John Marston era um fora-da-lei, membro de gangue e pistoleiro. Ele "trabalhou" com Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson e Javier Escuella, cometendo assaltos, ataques, assassinatos, sequestros e outros crimes ao longo da fronteira. De acordo com Marston, o grupo roubou e lutou por uma razão. Ao roubar os ricos, eles davam aos pobres. Eles queriam provocar mudanças nas pessoas do Oeste, entretanto, isso talvez fosse apenas uma desculpa para suas ações. Em 1906, depois de ter sido baleado num assalto malsucedido e ser deixado para morrer por seus comparsas, Marston procurou se aposentar da vida do crime. Deixando o passado para trás, ele abandou sua vida antiga junto com sua esposa, Abigail, seu filho, Jack e sua filha falecida (que é dita estar viva, à época, por Javier Escuella em "The Gates of El Presidio") para viver em uma fazenda em Beecher's Hope. Entre seus dias de gangue e 1911, a filha de Marston morreu de uma causa desconhecida. Apesar da aparente reforma de Marston, ele continua sendo um atirador, cavaleiro e caçador experiente. Marston é um sobrevivente e vê a vida como uma luta pela sobrevivência; ele adere ao antiquado Oeste em um mundo que experimenta, rapidamente, os avanços do estilo de vida. Personalidade Ele tem uma forte aversão a pássaros e uma imaginação bastante inócua, especialmente quando comparado ao filho Jack. Quando se trata de sua visão sobre religião, as citações do jogo revelam que ele ou é um teísta agnóstico ou um cristão que não é muito religioso. John também é extremamente educado com as mulheres, muitas vezes chamando Bonnie MacFarlane de "Dona MacFarlane", mesmo depois de ela ter pedido que ele a chame de "Bonnie". Ele também faz todo o possível para manter as mulheres seguras, até mesmo dar uma coronhada em Irish para defender duas freiras que ele estava segurando. Em contraste com a sua cortesia com as mulheres, John não tem medo de elevar o tom quando se lida com personagens menos respeitáveis, como Irish e seu alcoolismo ou Nigel West Dickens e suas picaretagens. John parece ser um dos únicos homens no jogo que é leal a sua esposa. Ele também parece ficar mais irritado quando alguém menciona o passado de sua esposa do que quando mencionam o dele. John é um indivíduo bastante sério, com pouca paciência para as excentricidades das várias pessoas que ele conhece durante a história. Ele frequentemente ordena Irish a ficar sóbrio para que, talvez assim, o bêbado lhe seja de algum uso. John também tem nojo e é claramente perturbado por Seth e sua mania de roubar túmulos. No entanto, ele não deixa de empregar sarcasmo quando conversa com certos personagens, particularmente aqueles que exibem hipocrisia, como Abraham Reyes. De uma perspectiva moral, John é muito complicado. Ele respeita as mulheres e se recusa a cometer adultério, mas é facilmente irritado e nunca parece se sentir culpado ou arrependido pelos assassinatos cometidos tanto no passado como no presente. No entanto, ele parece ter amadurecido desde seus dias de crime e simplesmente deseja viver o resto de sua vida com sua família. Apesar de Dutch tê-lo deixado para morrer e ter se tornado um assassino frio, ele ainda o respeita pois ele foi uma figura paterna na vida de John. Dutch educou John enquanto adolescente e teve um papel maior em seu desenvolvimento do que seu próprio pai biológico. No final, John está relutante em matar Dutch apesar das muitas chances, mostrando o respeito que ele ainda tem por ele. Ao contrário de muitas pessoas da época, John não possui opiniões racistas e até zomba de maneira sarcástica daqueles que possuem. John também é cético em relação a novas tecnologias, bem como em relação ao governo como um todo. Ele explica, certa vez, que "a maioria dos homens não consegue lidar com o poder" e explica ao Marshal Leigh Johnson a ironia de o assassinato ser um crime "a menos que seja ordenado por um tribunal de justiça". Curiosamente, John não faz nada para resolver esses problemas na sociedade, mas sim parece promovê-los. Ele ajuda o Marshall Johnson a assassinar criminosos e ajuda Abraham Reyes a liderar uma revolução, onde Reyes eventualmente se torna um tirano. Ao que parece, John percebeu que a civilização sempre estará cheia de hipocrisia, violência, injustiça e corrupção. Ao contrário de seus ex-membros de gangue, John deixa de tentar lutar contra tais coisas e, em vez disso, escolhe viver uma vida pacífica como fazendeiro e pai de família. ''Red Dead Redemption'' O velho oeste americano está morrendo. Avanços tecnológicos como ferrovias, escritórios de telegramas e leis mais rígidas começam a se integrar na sociedade. O governo federal cria o Bureau of Investigation (BOI) para ajudar no processo e coloca Edgar Ross a cargo da região do oeste. Um dos principais objetivos do BOI é livrar a região de todas as gangues que imperam livres e incontestadas, especialmente a de Bill Williamson e Dutch van der Linde. Ross decide usar um ex-associado de Williamson para caçá-lo: o ex-bandido John Marston. Ao sequestrar a esposa e o filho de John, Ross o obriga a obeceder suas demandas. Assim, John é forçado a percorrer a fronteira mais uma vez para salvar sua família e retomar seu direito ao sonho americano. New Austin Depois de sair de New Austin para obter os detalhes sobre sua missão, John chega pela balsa de Blackwater, "Morningstar", e é escoltado por Edgar Ross e Archer Fordham através da cidade de Blackwater para ser enviado de trem para Armadillo. Uma vez lá, John é liderado por um guia chamado Jake até as muralhas do Fort Mercer, o principal esconderijo do grupo de Williamson. Ao confrontar seu velho amigo, Marston tenta dialogar com Williamson e fazê-lo desistir pacificamente, o que resulta em um tiro de rifle em seu torso inferior direito, disparado por um dos homens de Bill. Depois de sofrer a noite inteira e eventualmente desmaiar ao lado da estrada, Bonnie MacFarlane e seu ajudante na fazenda, Amos, encontram John e levam-no para o consultório médico de Nathaniel Johnston em Armadillo. Depois de tratar suas feridas, Bonnie fornece alojamento, comida e bebida a John, com a condição de que ele a ajude no rancho. John paga sua dívida de US $15, bem como a dívida por ter salvo sua vida, para Bonnie, e seu pai, Drew MacFarlane, fazendo vários trabalhos de fazenda, como vigia noturna, pastoreio do gado e domesticação de cavalos. No entanto, Williamson descobre que John sobreviveu e está no Rancho MacFarlane, e ordena sua gangue a incendiar o celeiro. John bravamente resgata os cavalos presos e Bonnie promete dar a John uma porção de gado assim que ele se instalar novamente em sua fazenda. Depois de ajudar o Marshal Leigh Johnson a limpar Armadillo e a região circundante de alguns fora-da-lei, John e o Marshal começam a planejar um ataque ao forte. Para reunir uma posse, John trabalha com Nigel West Dickens, um vendedor fraudulento, Irish, um alcólatra covarde e disfuncional e Seth Briars, um caçador de tesouros maluco. No entanto, seus planos de assalto são temporariamente atrasados quando eles tem de salvar Bonnie de ser espancada e morta por alguns dos homens de Williamson. Depois de salvar Bonnie heroicamente, John e seus aliados realizam um assalto total contra o Forte Mercer, usando uma estratégia de "Cavalo de Tróia" ao enviar John e uma metralhadora para dentro do forte, escondidos dentro do vagão de Dickens. West Dickens dá-lhes uma palestra distraidora sobre o que estava dentro de seu vagão "milagroso". John então aparece e mata a maioria dos fora-da-lei de dentro do forte. No entanto, após a batalha, a equipe descobre que Williamson tinha fugido na manhã anterior e havia se escondido na província mexicana de Nuevo Paraiso, com Javier Escuella. Nuevo Paraiso Irish escolta John ao sul da fronteira, perto da província mexicana de Nuevo Paraiso, onde Marston conhece o maligno e corrupto governador provisório da região chamado Coronel Allende e seu implacável subordinado, Capitão De Santa. Ele é forçado a trabalhar para obter informações sobre Williamson e Escuella. Ao mesmo tempo, John se depara com o famoso pistoleiro Landon Ricketts, que o ensina novas habilidades com as armas e comete incursões ao exército mexicano. Marston também ajuda Abraham Reyes e Luisa Fortuna - dois revolucionários amantes que trabalham para derrubar Allende e seu presidente, o general Sanchez, com numerosos ataques revolucionários. Ele tenta extrair qualquer informação possível de ambos Allende e Reyes sobre o paradeiro de Williamson e Escuella. Allende e as autoridades policiais mexicanas, no entanto, conscientes da dupla lealdade de John, o traem e tentam matá-lo. No entanto, Reyes e seus rebeldes chegam a tempo e resgatam John antes de ser executado. John, então, se aproxima de Reyes e se junta à revolução. Depois de matar o Capitão de Santa e participar de um ataque contra El Presidio (que leva à captura/morte de Escuella), Marston e os rebeldes lideram um forte ataque à villa de Allende. Infelizmente, Luisa é assassinada pelos homens de Allende. John e Reyes conseguem matar Allende e Williamson, que procurava abrigo e proteção do exército mexicano. Reyes e seus rebeldes assumem a vila e planejam marchar para a capital do México, lutando pela revolução. John volta para Blackwater para se encontrar com Edgar Ross novamente. West Elizabeth Embora seu negócio com Williamson e Escuella houvesse acabado, Ross diz-lhe que ele ainda precisa matar Dutch van der Linde, ex-líder da velha gangue de John, ou Ross continuará a manter a família em cativeiro. John, juntamente com Ross, Fordham e outros agentes do BOI encontram-se em várias lutas em West Elizabeth contra Dutch e sua gangue de nativos, mas ele sempre escapa da captura ou da morte. Marston também trabalha com o incompetente professor de Yale, Harold MacDougal, e o informante nativo-americano Nastas para rastrear o Dutch. Eventualmente, John e o BOI se juntam ao Exército dos EUA para emboscar o esconderijo de Dutch. Ele confronta o próprio Dutch, que adverte John de que, após sua morte, o governo apenas encontrará um novo "monstro" para justificar seus atos. Em vez de morrer ou ser levado cativo pelas mãos de John, Dutch escolhe suicidar-se se lançando de um penhasco. Após o ataque, John é liberado pelo governo e, finalmente, se reúne com sua família em sua fazenda, em Beecher's Hope. Ele se instala com sua esposa, Abigail e o filho Jack, de dezesseis anos, junto com o velho amigo da família, Uncle, e tenta retornar a sua vida como fazendeiro e pai de família. No entanto, assim como Dutch avisou, Edgar trai John. Ele, juntamente com o BOI e o Exército Americano, lança um ataque ao rancho de Marston. Uncle é morto durante o tiroteio, enquanto John e o filho continuam impedindo o ataque. John diz a Abigail e Jack para correr enquanto ele fica para trás no celeiro para defendê-los. Sabendo que as chances de John sobreviver eram pouquíssimas, Abigail e John selam seu amor com um beijo apaixonado antes de sair. Mas, na realidade, ele percebe que a única maneira de salvar sua família da mira do governo é desistindo de sua própria vida, para que eles possam ser livres. John se sacrifica em um última duelo contra Ross e seus homens. Depois de sair do celeiro calmamente e ficar diante de um grande esquadrão de homens armados, John tira sua pistola e mata tantos homens quanto possível até que eles abrem fogo sobre ele. Ainda parado, respirando duramente com múltiplas feridas de bala em seu corpo, ele larga o revólver, cai de joelhos e, em seguida, cai para trás no chão. Enquanto Ross observa Marston morrendo, ele acende um charuto e parece estar claramente satisfeito em saber que o último membro da gangue de Dutch está morto. Ross e seus homens saem do rancho. Abigail e Jack, ao ouvirem o cessar de fogo, voltam e encontram o corpo de John em um banho de sangue. Eles o enterram no topo da colina com vista para o rancho, ao lado de Uncle. Na sua sepultura está inscrito um trecho da Bíblia, Mateus 5:9: "Blessed are the Peacemakers" (Bem-aventurados os pacificadores). Epílogo A morte de John pelas mãos de Ross é um fim poético para sua vida. Sua jornada havia sido sobre o que ele faria por sua família: ele certamente mata por eles, ele ajuda a enganar pessoas para chegar em Bill Williamson, ele trabalha para ambos os lados da Guerra Civil Mexicana, ele tortura um homem para obter informações sobre Javier Escuella, ele confronta o homem que o criou e, no final, ele se sacrifica para salvar sua família para que eles possam levar uma vida melhor - a razão pela qual ele buscou a redenção em primeiro lugar. Com sua morte, ele sabia que Ross não perseguiria Abigail ou Jack por mais tempo, permitindo que eles começassem uma vida nova, permitindo que Jack tivesse a chance de crescer sem a brutalidade e a violência que moldaram a vida de John. Infelizmente, apesar do sacrifício de seu pai, Jack possivelmente continua a se tornar um fora da lei; ele rastreia e mata Edgar Ross por vingança, sem hesitação. O caminho para a redenção, ao que parece, é um caminho difícil de seguir. Em 1914, três anos depois da morte de John, Abigail morre de causas desconhecidas. Jack, agora mais velho, uma imagem espelhada de seu pai, enterra seu corpo na colina ao lado do túmulo de John. A partir daí, ele é jogável durante o resto do jogo; mantendo todas as armas, roupas, dinheiro, cavalos, casas e fama/honra de seu pai. O resto da vida de Jack é um mistério Undead Nightmare Nota: Os eventos de Undead Nightmare não são considerados parte do mesmo cânon que Red Dead Redemption. A seguinte descrição não é, portanto, contígua à seção anterior sobre Red Dead Redemption. West Elizabeth Em Undead Nightmare, John Marston, o protagonista, está em sua casa com sua esposa, Abigail e seu filho, Jack. Todos estão falando sobre coisas gerais, como um livro que Jack está lendo, no entanto, eles mencionam que o Uncle ainda não voltou do que ele estava fazendo. John afirma que, devido à tempestade, Uncle provavelmente se abrigou em um lugar seco nas proximidades e ficará lá até a tempestade diminuir. Uncle então chega, com uma aparência horrível, e tenta atacá-los. John dirige-se a um galpão próximo para pegar sua arma. Quando ele retorna, Uncle havia mordido Abigail no pescoço. John atira na cabeça de Uncle e vai até a Abigail. Jack chega e tenta ajudar sua mãe, mas Abigail se transforma em morto-vivo graças a mordida de Uncle e, por sua vez, ela morde Jack, transformando-o também em morto-vivo. John, então, se vê obrigado a amarrar os dois, e, depois de lhes dar um prato de comida, os deixa na casa e se propõe a encontrar uma cura. John vai a Blackwater, onde ele encontra o professor MacDougal, que retornou de Yale para documentar a infestação de mortos-vivos. MacDougal é morto, no entanto, e John é forçado a limpar Blackwater e procurar mais sobreviventes. Ele encontra uma família em um telhado, matando os mortos-vivos, porém eles não são de nenhuma ajuda. John encontra outro grupo de sobreviventes, que lhe deram várias teorias sobre o início da praga, incluindo um "comerciantte fraudulento" e um "estranho com um olho de vidro". Se John for para Tanner's Reach, ele encontrará um caçador que afirma ter acabado de atirar em um Sasquatch e faz John caçar tais criaturas. Eventualmente, John descobre que sua caça dizimou os Sasquatches e o último sobrevivente pede a John para matá-lo, pois sua família está morta. John pode escolher matá-lo ou não. New Austin Se John decidir seguir a pista do "comerciante fraudulento", encontrará Nigel West Dickens no Fort Mercer, tentando vender seu elixir como cura e repelente para a praga. John, no entanto, obriga Nigel a parar de vender, e Nigel, embora irritado com a interferência de Marston, cumpre e entrega amostras gratuitas para ver se eles gostam. No entanto, o elixir não só se mostra falso, como também não é um repelente, e sim uma isca, e o bebedor é morto por zumbis logo depois de beber. Nigel está desapontado e pede a John para recuperar ingredientes para ver se ele consegue fazer uma cura melhor. Ele também dá a John um pouco do elixir para usar como isca. Depois que John retorna com os ingredientes, Nigel faz um Phosphrus Coating com eles, e então pede a John para achar algumas peças antigas que ele precisa. Depois que John encontra as peças, Nigel as usa para fazer um Blunderbuss, e diz que esta é a arma ideal para matar zumbis. Ele também diz a John que ele está tentando chegar ao México e deve estar em Solomon's Folly em alguns dias. Em Solomon's Folly, John descobre que todos os caminhos para o México estão bloqueados e, por isso, Nigel não tem como chegar ao México. No entanto, Nigel diz a John que, se ele achar algum uniforme do exército dos EUA de alguns dos desertores, ele pode se esgueirar em um comboio do exército americano, que se dirige para o México. Nigel sai e John não o encontra novamente. Se John decidir seguir a pisa do "estranho com um olho de vidro", ele encontrará Seth Briars em The Old Bacchus Place, jogando cartas com um Moses Forth zumbificado. John pergunta a Seth se há uma cura para a praga, e Seth lhe diz para limpar os cemitérios. Depois que John limpa três cemitérios e volta a Seth, Seth lhe diz que a causa de tudo isso tem algo a ver com os astecas, "ou... ou incas" e diz para John ir para o México se ele quiser curar a praga. No rancho dos MacFarlane, John conhece Bonnie MacFarlane, que o encarrega de tentar encontrar seu pai, Drew MacFarlane, no celeiro. Ela diz que ele está lá há mais de um dia. John encontra Drew no celeiro, zombificado. John é forçado a matar Drew, ele, então, vai até Bonnie e diz-lhe o que aconteceu. Em Plainview, John encontra D.S. MacKenna, que diz a John para trazê-lo um Retcher, porque MacKenna deseja fazer um filme zumbi. Uma vez que John encontra o Retcher, MacKenna solta ele e outro zombi, e os dois atacam MacKenna, sendo, então, transformado em zumbi. John pode matar os três. Em Armadillo, John conhece o Marshal Leigh Johnson, e Johnson pede que John encontre Eli e Jonah, que estão sumidos há algumas horas. John encontra Eli comendo Jonah, e ambos atacam John. John então tem que matá-los e contar a ele a notícia. Johnson também dá a John uma espingarda de cano cerrado. Em Fort Mercer, John vê o capitão do exército publicando um cartaz de desaparecido de Millicent Waterbury. O capitão pede que John encontre a garota, e John encontra Millicent na Pleasance House, onde os zumbis estão tentando atacá-la. Depois que John salva Millicent, eles voltam para o Fort Mercer e o capitão agradece a John, e diz que há mais pessoas desaparecidas se ele quiser ajudá-los. Se John se dirige aos desertores que Nigel menciona, ele os encontra sendo atacados por zumbis, ele pode ajudá-los e ganhar o uniforme, ou roubá-lo e sofrer as consequências. Depois que John obtém o uniforme, ele pode dirigir-se ao trem, onde ele encontra o exército dos EUA lidando com zumbis. Depois que John os ajuda a matar todos, o trem chega até a fronteira. Na fronteira, o capitão lhes diz para todos descerem e retirarem o bloqueio do caminho. No entanto, eles são atacados por zumbis e o exército americano parte em retirada, deixando John para matar os zumbis. Depois que ele lida com eles, John pode dirigir o trem e atravessar a barreira México adentro. Nuevo Paraiso Em Nuevo Paraiso, John descobre que o México está um estado pior que a América, e ele se dirige a Las Hermanas, onde conhece a Madre Superiora. Ela diz a John que as outras freiras não são tão engenhosas quanto ela, e que ele precisa adentrar Las Hermanas e salvar a cidade. Depois de fazer isso, a Madre Superiora agradece John, que lhe pergunta o motivo da praga estar acontecendo. Ela diz a John que precisa de um morto-vivo para descobrir. Depois que John lhe traz um morto-vivo, a Madre Superiora diz a John que ela pressente o mal, e derrama água benta no zumbi, que é brevemente banhado em chamas azuis, mas que não é morto. Ela pergunta a John se ele pode limpar o cemitério de Sepulcro para ela, e ela lhe dá água benta. Depois que ele retorna, a Madre Superiora diz-lhe que uma mulher lhe disse que a causa de tudo isso é por causa de algo que Abraham Reyes fez. John é então encarregado de dirigir-se a Escalera e descobrir o que realmente está causando tudo isso. Em Casa Madrugada, John conhece Landon Ricketts, que está ocupado livrando a cidade dos zumbis. Landon parece estar lidando com todos os zumbis sozinho e diz a John que, se ele puder encontrar algo que atraia os zumbis, Ricketts pode combinar aquilo com dinamite e matar os zumbis rapidamente. Depois que John traz isca e dinamite para Landon, ele os combina e faz a Boom Bait. Depois de entregá-la a John, eles se despedem e John sai. Em Escalera, John encontra uma mulher que lhe diz que Reyes está adiante. John encontra Reyes, no entanto, ele está zombificado e está tentando matar uma mulher. Depois que John mata Reyes, a mulher diz a John que a causa de tudo isso é que a insaciedade de Reyes pela invulnerabilidade o fez roubar uma antiga máscara asteca, e é por isso que a praga começou. Eles levam a máscara para a cripta onde Reyes a encontrou, e depois que John coloca a máscara no altar, os zumbis retornam ao normal e John dirige para casa. Epílogo Ao voltar para Beecher's Hope, John descobre que Abigail e Jack estão bem e felizes novamente. Alguns meses depois, John está morto. Em Escalera, Seth aparece roubando a máscara antiga mais uma vez, fazendo com que os mortos se levantem novamente, incluindo John Marston. No entanto, como John foi enterrado com Água Benta, ele retorna como um morto-vivo, porém com a alma de um homem, permitindo que o jogador ainda jogue como ele. Assassinatos Cometidos Colaterais Leander Holland - Assassinado em A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman , por ameaçar John. Alwyn Lloyd - Assassinado em A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman , por ameaçar John. Andreas Müller - Assassinado em Lucky in Love, por acusar John de trapaça. The Stranger - Assassinado em Lucky in Love, por ameaçar uma garota. Captain Espinoza - Assassinado em Cowards Die Many Times, por traí-lo. Raul Zubieta - Assassinado em retaliação pela morte de Luisa Fortuna, em An Appointed Time. Kosumi - Assassinado por ameaçar John, em For Purely Scientific Purposes. Enepay - Assassinado em retaliação pela morte de Nastas, em For Purely Scientific Purposes. Encontros Opcionais Harold Thornton - Assassinado em um duelo em The Wronged Woman. Mario Alcalde - Assassinado em realiação pela morte de Eva Cortes emEva in Peril. Opcionais Walton Lowe - Pode ser assassinado em Political Realities in Armadillo. Norman Deek - Pode ser assassinado em Hanging Bonnie MacFarlane, se John matá-lo antes que a gangue inimiga o faça. Manolo Santador - Pode ser assassinado em Lucky in Love, se Ricketts não matá-lo primeiro. Vincente de Santa - Pode ser assassinado em Captain De Santa's Downfall, se John escolher matá-lo pessoalmente, ou deixar os rebeldes matarem-no. Javier Escuella - Pode ser assassinado em The Gates of El Presidio, ou capturado. Agustin Allende - Pode ser assassinado em An Appointed Time, se John quiser. Bill Williamson - Pode ser assassinado em An Appointed Time, se Abraham não matá-lo primeiro. Randall Forrester - Pode ser assassinado em American Appetites. Abner Forsyth - Pode ser assassinado em The Prohibitionist. Clyde Evans - Pode ser assassinado em Water and Honesty. Uriah Tollets - Pode ser assassinado em Poppycock. Esta listagem mostra apenas os personagens notáveis mortos por John durante o jogo. Não inclui nenhum dos assassinatos que John possa ter cometido enquanto ainda era membro da antiga gangue do Dutch. Também não inclui nenhum dos Banditos, Caçadores de Tesouro, Gangue do Williamson, Gangue do Dutch, Federales, ou os Rebeldes de Reyes que ele deve matar para obter sucesso nas missões. Citações :Artigo principal: John Marston/Citações Descrição no manual da versão "Game Of The Year" Nosso herói é um discípulo falho. Ele é um homem que se deixou levar pela visão de Dutch van der Linde, até ver ela se torna insana. Assim, ele desistiu de sua vida anterior para se tornar um fazendeiro e um homem de família. John cresceu em um orfanato rígido e começou a roubar e matar quando era jovem. Dutch salvou-o de um enforcamento e educou o analfabeto Marston. Ele ensinou-lhe a ética e o amor à natureza, uma crença em coisas além da violência - além do poder. John nunca acreditou que ele pudesse escapar de seu passado, especialmente depois do assassinato no trem, mas passou três anos tentando. Agora, seu passado retornou sob a forma de uma agência governamental que está determinada a resolver esses assassinatos e está preparada para usar sua família para o fazer. Ele é um homem que entende que os seres humanos mudam, e que o mundo não pode ser contido pelos sonhos de um homem. Ele é, ao mesmo tempo, o maior sucesso de Van der Linde e sua derrota final. Trívia ''Red Dead Redemption'' *Marston e Red Harlow têm cicatrizes e chapéu similares. *O relacionamento entre os pais de John é deixado em ambiguidade. Como sua mãe era uma prostituta, John deixa implícito que seu pai era seu cafetão, mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda acha difícil rotulá-lo. *No túmulo de John está escrito: "Blessed are the peacemakers" (Bem-aventurados os pacificadores), significando seu longo caminho à redenção e à paz para sua família em uma terra sem lei. **"Bem-aventurados os pacificadores" é uma bem-aventurança que foi registrada em Mateus 5: 9. **"Peacemaker" (pacificador) é coincidentemente um apelido dado ao Cattleman Revolver, a arma com a qual John começa o jogo, dando ao seu epitáfio uma leve ironia obscura, uma vez que trocaria o significado para "Bem-aventuradas são as armas". *Antes do jogo lançar, nos trailer, John parecia muito mais jovem e magro. *Ele, assim como Leigh Johnson, Abraham Reyes, Luisa Fortuna, Bonnie MacFarlane e Drew MacFarlane, soava diferente durante o desenvolviento. Isso pode ser ouvido aqui e aqui. *John é o 2ª na lista dos "30 Personagens Que Definiram Uma Década" da Game Informer da edição de Dezembro de 2010 e é o 1ª na lista dos "Top Dez Heróis" da Game Informer. *Se o jogador apertar O (PS3) ou B (Xbox 360/Xbox One) perto da Abigal, do Jack, do Uncle, ou do Amos, John tocará no seu chapéu, como de costume, mas não falará nada. *John é parte escocês, uma vez que é mencionado, no jogo, que seu pai era escocês. ''Undead Nighmare'' *O Marston Zumbi anda e corre torto, mas quando ele puxa uma arma, sua postura volta ao normal. Ele caminha e corre normalmente durante o Mulitplayer. *Outros zumbis ignorarão o Marston Zumnbi a menos que ele os provoque (chegar muito perto, atirar neles, aproximar-se deles com uma tocha, etc.) *Se você olhar a cabeça dele enquanto ele estiver vestindo o Undead Cowboy Outfit, você verá o que parece ser um buraco de bala em sua cabeça acima de seu olho direito. No entanto, se você mudar para a Undead Hunter Outfir, onde ele não tem chapeu, não haverá ferida de bala. *Ao cair de algo, ele tem uma animação única que lhe dá uma aparência mais lenta e desordenada. *Sua postura enquando morto-vivo é a mesma que ele tinha quando foi baleado e morto em "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed ". *O pé esquerdo do Marston Zumbi parece torto, indicando que seu tornozelo está quebrado. Outras Mídias *John Marston faz uma aparição no criador de personagens do Grand Theft Auto Online. Ele pode ser escolhido como pai do jogador, permitindo ao jogador determinar sua aparência com base nos genes de Marston e de outras mulheres. *O chapéu de Marston aparece como um easter egg em L. A. Noire, também publicado pela Rockstar. Pode ser encontrado no início de "The Silk Stocking Murder" enquanto segue-se um rastro de sangue, escondido em uma lata de lixo em um beco atrás de um policial que protege a cena do crime. Galeria Artigo principal: John Marston/Galeria en:John Marston es:John Marston de:John Marston fr:John Marston ru:Джон Марстон pl:John Marston nl:John Marston it:John Marston Categoria:Personagens de Redemption Categoria:Foras-da-lei Categoria:Personagens Mortos Categoria:Criminosos Categoria:Família Marston Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens Mortos-Vivos Categoria:Personagens do Multiplayer Categoria:Personagens Centrais Categoria:Duelistas Categoria:Gangue van der Linde Categoria:Personagens de Redemption 2 Categoria:Personagens